On HolidayPart 4 of the Angel Series
by cornishpixie330
Summary: CA LT PS KD. the couples go on vacation together and, as usual, Angelica shows her nasty side. A cute little continuation of the Angel series. Rated for some sexual innuendos yay and such, but nothing too racy. puh-lease r & r & enjoy!
1. Domestic Bliss

"_Angelica_."

Chuck rummaged through his medicine cabinet, fishing out several items that were definitely not his, including some elastic hair bands, a tube of make-up remover, and a stick of pH balanced anti-perspirant.

"Angelica…"

He eyed her pink and green toothbrush, which was leaning against his, in the cup next to the faucet.

He scanned the contents of the cabinet, still unable to find his dental floss.

That's when he saw it.

A little blue cardboard box, masquerading as something quite innocuous, when it really was anything but.

"ANGELICA!"

She appeared at his side. "Geez, what's with all the yelling?"

"Angelica…are these…._tampons_?….in my medicine cabinet?"

She picked up the box and scrutinized it, her brow furrowed in pretend concentration. "You know…I think you may be right! Good job, detective!"

"I _know_ that they're tampons! What are they doing in my medicine cabinet?"

"Well, once a month, girls have this 'special lady time' and—"

"No need to patronize me."

"Ok, ok! I dunno…I just thought I'd leave a few things here, since I stay over almost every night, anyway…"

"Angelica…do you want to move in?"

She shrugged. "I mean, if _you_ really want me to…"

"Well, you're the one who left all this stuff here…"

"Ok, ok, I'll move in with you! No need to beg, Finster."

"I didn't—I—you obviously want to—"

She kissed his cheek. "No need to say thank you, Carrot Top. I'm happy to oblige you. In fact, let's go get some of my stuff now!"

He gave her an amused look. "Ok, we'll just say it was all my idea if that makes you feel better."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She leaned in to kiss him, just as the front door opened. "Hey, guys." said Tommy loudly as he walked in. Angelica sighed and walked into the living room. Chuck followed.

"You know, you could knock," said Angelica with a scowl, as she plopped down on the couch.

"You can't tell me what to do, you don't live here."

"Actually," she replied, with a grin, "I _do_."

Tommy gave her an incredulous look. "Since when?"

"Since about 30 seconds ago," clarified Chuck.

At this point, Lil walked in just like Tommy. She did, however, give a slight knock at the door (although she admittedly didn't wait for anyone to answer).

"Hey, guys."

"I moved in with Chuck!" said Angelica.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Angelica couldn't stand for the conversation to not be about her for one minute.

Lil smiled. "Sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Tommy, "Ang and Chuck live together, old news, no one cares! _Anyway_, more importantly, we're all going to the beach for Spring Break!"

Chuck grinned. "Awesome."

Angelica eyed him incredulously. "And exactly how are we doing this?"

"I got a sweet deal on a house for rent, _right on the beach_! Everyone can go! All I need is for everyone to put in 50 bucks."

"For how long?" asked Angelica.

"The whole week!" Isn't that a good deal?"

Angelica gave him a skeptical 'hmm'. "Yeah, almost too good…"

"Oh, come on! I've seen pictures of the place online. It's awesome. And it's a quiet little beach, but still close to all the attractions and outlet malls and stuff."

"And," broke in Lil, "It has this little cozy fireplace, and an old hammock and—"

"You had me at outlet malls!" said Angelica, with a grin. "Ok, I'm in."

"Me too." said Chuck.

"Fantastic," said Tommy. "Ok, now there's just Dil and Kimi left to convince. We're gonna go pay them a visit. You crazy kids stay out of trouble!"


	2. Vacation

**Vacation**

**All I ever wanted**

**Vacation**

**Had to get away**

**Vacation…..**

**Vacation, the Go-Go's**

"Ipods, paperbacks, sunblock?" asked Lil.

"Check." replied Phil.

"Toiletries, extra pillows and blankets?"

"Check."

"Phone chargers, batteries, first aid kit?" asked Chuck.

Kimi raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, it never hurts to be prepared!"

"And," chimed in Phil, "Most importantly, the beer?"

Lil indicated the cooler. "Check!"

"Ok," said Angelica, plopping down her luggage, "Where does this stuff go?"

"Um," said Tommy, "It stays here."

"Come again?"

"Angelica," interjected Chuck, "You can't possibly think that we can bring all that with us, can you?"

"This is a vacation." said Kimi, scratching her bangs, which were currently emblazoned with a streak of bright lime green.

"Exactly," answered Angelica. "And how do you expect me to enjoy myself without looking cute? I need a wardrobe, people!"

"More importantly," offered Susie, "This is a road trip, and one involving a lot of people. We can barely fit all of us and the bare necessities in the van as it is."

"Oh, I've been meaning to say something about that," said Angelica, checking her make-up in her compact. "This van, completely disgusting. I refuse to be seen in it."

Susie crossed her arms over her chest and gave Angelica a challenging look. "You're riding in the van."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." said Tommy, through gritted teeth.

"Babydoll, just put some of the stuff back, ok?"

She sighed. "Ok…but only because you asked nicely." She kissed Chuck's cheek and, struggling a little, carried her bags back inside.

"Good one," said Phil appreciatively. "You're the only person who can keep Angelica under control."

Chuck gave him an incredulous look. "I don't know about that. I get the feeling that it's only because she lets me. Don't be fooled; no one can control Angelica, in any way, shape or form."

Phil laughed. "Yeah…I gotta be honest with you, man…she sort of scares me…"

Chuck tossed his duffel bag into the back of the van. "Well, I gotta be honest with you…she scares me, too."

Two bags were sitting on the driveway behind the van. One was decorated with tons of those glow-in the-dark stars that they used to stick on their bedroom ceilings as kids. The other was embellished with buttons and patches representing various causes, issues, and punk bands. These obviously belonged to Dil and Kimi, respectively. Chuck grinned and threw them in the back, next to his stuff.

Angelica reappeared next to him. "Alright, I've lightened the load _considerably_."

He picked up her stuff, which was down to one overstuffed bag, at least, and squeezed it in with the rest of the bags.

"Everyone ready?" asked Chuck. "We're on a schedule, people. We need to get there before it's too late."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Cutie, it's a vacation. _Relax_."

"I'm relaxed," he insisted, checking his watch.

"Chuck's right," said Tommy, "Let's round 'em all up and get on the road!"

Angelica crawled into the van (not an easy task in wedge shoes), where she was squeezed in between Phil and Chuck. She fastened her seatbelt and tried to adjust herself comfortably, but to no avail. She sighed. "How long is this trip?"

"Not long…" mumbled Tommy, as he adjusted the rearview mirror. Lil climbed in and settled down in the spacious, comfortable looking front passenger seat.

"Ready, Co-pilot?" asked Tommy with a grin.

"Ready!" She smiled and looked back at all the couples jammed in together in the ugly 1980's van that Tommy had rented.

"How long is 'not long', exactly?" persisted Angelica.

"Oh, I dunno…three hours?…"

Everyone groaned.

Lil gave Angelica a thumbs up and a big grin. Angelica glared at her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No, Phil," groaned Tommy, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand clutching a crinkled map.

"I really have to peeeeeeeeee…." Phil squealed.

"You're such a little kid," said Tommy. "You shouldn't have had that Mega Slushie!"

"Well, I realize that now….pull over!"

"Dude, no, we're almost there."

"And no one wants to see that." offered Lil with a grimace.

"Oh, come _on_!"

Angelica pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just pull over so he'll shut up!"

"A _ha_!" said Tommy. "That's it!" He pointed to a mailbox mostly hidden behind some tall grass.

Kimi eyed the mailbox, which was shaped like a big bass fish. "_That_'s it?"

"Well, it's back there somewhere." replied Tommy, turning the van onto the dirt path.

They all looked out the windows anxiously as the van crept up the dirt and gravel driveway. At the end, there was a little bungalow style cottage. It was nondescript, a little square painted a dull brown. Two simple windows framed the front door. The window boxes were full of overgrown weeds. Tommy rolled the van to a stop. All was silent except for Phil's whining. As soon as Tommy turned off the ignition, Phil pushed people aside to get out. He ran to the little house and stood at the front door, jumping up and down impatiently, while Tommy rummaged through his pockets for the key.

When he found it, he looked up at the low, sagging porch warily. "I dunno…that porch doesn't look so safe…"

Phil glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Tommy opened the door and Phil bolted for the bathroom. Tommy stepped in and everyone else followed.

It was cramped and dark. Susie reached for the light switch. "Um…" She flicked it up and down. "The lights don't work."

Tommy tried the light switch. Susie rolled her eyes. "Did you think I was doing it wrong or something?"

Tommy shrugged. "Ok, so, the lights are a little messed up…I'm sure it can be fixed. We'll just trip the breaker."

Angelica scrunched up her nose. "Eww…what's that smell?"

Lil squished up her face in a disgusted look. "I think it's mold or mildew or something like that…"

"Mothballs?" offered Dil.

"Oh, cool," said Phil, as he re-entered the room. "Are we guessing gross smells?"

Tommy slapped his palm against the couch, which was loosely covered in plastic. A cloud of dust rose and re-settled slowly. Chuck sneezed.

Angelica eyed the peeling floral wallpaper and various mounted animal heads disdainfully. "Ok, I think that I can safely say that this is not what any of us had in mind."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad…" said Tommy nervously.

"_Pickles_." Angelica said through gritted teeth. "I. will. _kill_. you."

"There were pictures on the web site…it looked quaint…" he said defensively.

"They were probably taken ten years ago." offered Angelica. "Don't you know anything about real estate fraud?"

Lil rubbed her boyfriend's arm consolingly as everyone gave him threatening glances. "Hey, hey! Tommy didn't know, ok? And we got a good deal. And it _is_ right on the beach." She pointed out one of the dusty windows. There was indeed a dirt path, overgrown with tall grass and weeds, which led to a cozy little beach.

Dil joined in on the defense of his brother. "Yeah, it's nice! It's like our own desert island!"

"Great," said Angelica, "locked up, away from civilization for a week…"

Chuck put an arm around her. "We're not completely secluded, we're only a few minutes from town. There's stuff to do there."

"Like…shopping?" asked Angelica, brightening considerably.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "There's an outlet mall."

Chuck kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "I'm sure you'll feel better once we get settled in…how about you take a hot shower? I bet that'll make you feel better."

Angelica smiled. He really did always know what to say to make her feel better. "That sounds fantastic." She rummaged through her bag and found her toiletries. Then she kissed his cheek and made her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah," said Kimi, pulling the plastic back from the couch, "It's not so bad…"

"I know, it's even—"

Tommy was interrupted by Angelica's loud, shrill scream.

Phil donned his lopsided grin. "I guess she found the spiders in the bathroom…"


	3. Bump in the Night

"Oh, come on, Babydoll, stop pouting." Chuck gave her an entreating look.

Angelica just scowled. "This is _not_ the vacation I had in mind."

Phil grinned. "Ok, so the place is a dump, the lights aren't working, and now it's storming…You're on vacation. Enjoy yourself!"

Susie rolled her eyes. "Stop being a bitch, Ang, and play cards with us."

Angelica gave Susie a dirty look but complied. She sighed and trekked over to the middle of the living room floor, where everyone was assembled on assorted blankets and pillows.

She took the cards Susie offered her. "Go fish."

"We're not playing Go Fish."

"Whatever."

Chuck scooted close to her. "Try to have some fun, Goldilocks…"

Despite her best efforts at being a brat, Angelica was soon having a good time They played cards well into the night, until they had exhausted their knowledge of interesting games.

"What now?" asked Lil.

"Sleep?" yawned Chuck.

"No," said Dil, picking up his flashlight. He held it up to his face and turned it on, grinning. "Ghost stories!"

"What are we, twelve?" asked Tommy. "Be serious."

"Come on," said Kimi, "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know…" said Chuck.

"Aww, are you scared, Carrot Top?" Angelica gave him a malicious grin.

"Noooo…."

"Ok, then," she said playfully, "Ghost stories it is!" She snatched the flashlight from Dil's hand.

"Hey!—"

"My turn first!" she squealed gleefully.

The others gave each other exasperated looks but settled in to hear her story.

"One beautiful summer day," she began, "There was a gorgeous young girl who decided to go shopping. It was the perfect day to take her daddy's credit card for a spin. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and she had already worn her Zac Posen party dress twice—it was time to buy a new dress. So she got dolled up, taking particular care doing her hair and make-up—it was almost as if she knew what was coming and wanted to look good—"Here she paused dramatically—"in _death_."

Kimi rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway_," continued Angelica, "She got in her Maserati and—"

"This is getting exceedingly autobiographical." noted Chuck.

"—She made her way over to Rodeo Drive. However, the ideal day suddenly became dark and rainy. It was stormy, and creepy, just like tonight. Although the girl was worried, she continued her journey. She _had_ to have a dress. Nothing could come between her and the dress. Nothing except…the thing that happened….She got to Christian Dior, braved the rain and wind, and ran in, soaking wet, her hair looking terrible, but she'd made it. The worst was over…or so she thought…She spent at least an hour looking for the perfect one and then she finally found it—a little polka dotted ruffled number that would look fantastic with her cream colored Manolo Blahnik wedges. So she took it up to the register, exhausted, but pleased with her choice, proud that she'd made it this far and then—" Angelica paused. The thunder rolled and the lightning flashed across her face. The dim candlelight flickered. "And then—_her credit card was declined_," she finished in a dramatic whisper.

Everyone gave her blank stares.

"That's it?" snorted Lil.

"Wait, I thought you said she died." asked Phil.

Angelica scowled, miffed that no one enjoyed her story. "_Hellloooo_, her credit card was rejected, that's a fate _worse_ than death!"

Dil grabbed the flashlight. "Give me that! My turn!"

"Ok, so there was this boy who liked to look up at the stars every night before bed. He liked to think about things at night, and looking at the stars helped him to think. He never really thought much about them—the stars, that is—he just liked to look at them. But, one night, that all changed. He noticed that something was—different…One of the stars was brighter than the others, more noticeable. And as soon as that thought crossed his mind, its twinkle intensified—as if it knew his thoughts and _wanted_ him to notice it. That night, lying in bed, the boy thought about the star and what its strange twinkle meant…For the first time, he wondered, is there life on other planets?"

Here, Chuck shivered. Angelica gave him a grin and grasped his hand.

"He couldn't sleep, so the boy got up and went to the window. At first, he thought the bright star was gone, but then he noticed it…but it seemed…closer…well, he went to sleep and woke up the next morning and went on with his day. He didn't think of it again until the next night before bed. When he looked out his window, he realized that the star had definitely changed locations—and it was even closer than it had been the night before. A little disconcerted, but unsure of what to do, he just went to bed. However, in the middle of the night, he woke up, and, in his room, standing right over him, were—"

"Ok, ok," cut in Chuck, "I think we're all tired. It's been a long day, time for bed."

Angelica giggled. "Aww, you're scared!"

"I am not!"

"Aliens aren't real." she laughed.

"I know that! I'm not scared!"

"_Sure_…."

"Well, I guess the end to my story is ruined," muttered Dil.

"I _am_ pretty tired," said Susie, around a yawn.

Angelica wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and eyed him lasciviously. "Come on, let's go to bed, Carrot Top, I'll protect you from the things that go bump in the night…" She winked and grabbed him playfully. "We'll stay up all night if that's what it takes…"


	4. Sunny Daze

**warning--sexual references (yay)  
**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, this is the life, huh?" said Phil, stretching out in the sand.

"Yeah, you really didn't do too bad, Tommy," offered Chuck. "It's nice out here."

"Yeah, good job, Bro." Dil agreed.

"Thanks, guys."

The four boys were stretched out on the sand, right on the edge of the beach. They were at the perfect spot, halfway between the cottage and the shore.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Chuck.

Dil yawned and turned over on his towel. "How about we nap in the sun all day?"

"Sounds good to me." said Phil.

Tommy pointed to the boardwalk in the distance. "There's a boardwalk down there, with some stuff to do. I heard there's a pretty cool arcade there. We should check it out."

"Yeah," said Chuck, "That'd be awesome. Especially if they have Yu-Gotta-Go…"

Tommy sighed. "After all these years, Princess Miyoko still has my heart….but don't tell Lil."

Phil grinned but didn't open his eyes. "I think she'd understand. It's _Princess Miyoko_."

"I wonder what the girls are up to…" Chuck looked over to their counterparts, who were sunbathing on beach chairs a little closer to the bungalow.

Tommy sat up and watched Lil laugh at something Susie was saying and he was in awe, just like the first day that he realized that she was much more than your typical girl next door.

He leaned on his elbows. "So…do you guys ever think that maybe our girlfriends are, you know, way too hot for us?"

"Oh, yeah." said Phil.

"Definitely," agreed Dil, without hesitation.

"All the time." finished Chuck.

Tommy laughed at his friends' unabashed honesty. "Ok, good…I'm glad I'm not the only one…"

"Yeah," said Chuck, "I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world…Angie's a goddess…"

"Chuck!"

He stared off at the ocean with a goofy grin on his face.

"Chuck_iiiiiieeee_!" Angelica called shrilly.

"I think that's your goddess calling you."

"And I think my ears are bleeding," said Dil, giving Angelica a dirty look.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chuck stood over Angelica, arms crossed. "Yes, _dear_?" he said, a little irately.

She took a drag off her cigarette and exhaled before handing him her empty glass. "Could you run inside and bring me another daiquiri?"

"Angelica…did you really call me over here for this?"

She pouted. "Please…For me, Baby?"

He took the glass and sighed. "Ok. Be right back."

He trekked into the house. Lil raised her eyebrows.

"What?" said Angelica defensively as she snubbed her cigarette out. "I didn't want to get up. I'm _exhausted_. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. The beds here are terrible. They're old and too springy. And I'll never settle for less than 1000-thread count Egyptian Cotton again."

Susie gave her a knowing look. "It's not like you did a whole lot of sleeping anyway…"

Angelica lifted her Ray Bans and eyed her best friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know," said Lil, grinning maliciously. She switched into a mimicking voice, "Oh, yes, that's _it_…"

Angelica's eyes widened and her face deepened into a rosy red. "I don't sound like that!"

"What was the other thing she kept saying?" asked Susie. "Oh yeah…'Please…_Please_!'"

Kimi stuck her headphones in her ears. "Oh, God, I'm not hearing this…"

"I think they call that begging...." said Lil.

"It must be really good…" said Susie.

"A lady doesn't talk about such things." said Angelica, settling back into her chair.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny…"

"But seriously," continued Susie, "It's never stopped you before."

"Well…it's different with Chuck…I know it's cliched, but we have something special…"

Lil and Susie let out simultaneous 'Awws'.

Kimi noticed that they all went back to reading and she figured it was safe to remove her headphones.

"But," said Susie, throwing down her paperback and leaning on one elbow, "It must be really good, right?"

"Wait, what must be really good?" asked Kimi.

"The sex." replied Lil. "You know, with your brother."

Kimi scrunched up her face in distaste and put her headphones back in.

"Oh, it's sooo good."

Kimi apparently heard Angelica's response, as she turned up the volume to her ipod so high that the other girls could hear blaring vocals.

Susie and Lil donned wicked grins. Kimi hummed loudly and resolutely. Chuck showed up with the daiquiri. "Here you go, Babydoll."

Angelica took it with a smile. "Thanks."

Chuck raised his eyebrows as he noticed Susie and Lil staring at him with twin grins.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing..." said Susie. "We just have a whole new appreciation for you, that's all."

He scratched his wild head of hair. "Um, ok. So…Tommy wants to check out the boardwalk…"


	5. The Witching Hour

"Angelica."

She looked so pretty, so peaceful, like an angel. He almost didn't want to wake her. He gently touched his fingers to her cheek. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her petal pink lips barely open, breathing short, soft breaths.

"Angelica." He cupped her face. She smiled in her sleep and, slowly coming to, placed a hand over his. "Hey, you," she said, obviously still half asleep. She yawned. "I guess I dozed off. What time is it?"

"About midnight."

She stretched her fingertips to the ceiling. "Aww, why'd you wake me? I was having a good dream…about you…" she gave him a wicked grin. "But the real thing's even better. We can just pick up where the dream left off…"

He grinned. "That sounds great, but we're getting ready to go out."

She sat up and lazily picked up her brush from the dresser. "Out?"

As she ran the brush through her long tresses, the light from the bedside lamp caught the strands and they glinted gold in the dim light. He found himself staring at her stupidly. He thought of what Kimi had once said to him about pre-asking Angelica to marry him. The beach at midnight might be a good place to bring it up. How could she say no?

"Chuck?"

"Oh yeah…the beach, remember? Dil's taking us to look for proof of alien existence." He grinned.

"Who goes out on the beach in the middle of the night looking for aliens?"

He shrugged. "He says they like the beach, around midnight. We're supposedly looking for some kind of tracks or markings or something…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, this is stupid. I can't believe you actually woke me up for this."

He stood and motioned for her to do the same. "Come on, you gotta come, Dil asked me to get you to come with us."

"Uh, no."

"Angelica."

"I'm not coming."

"But everyone gets to choose something to do each day of the week, that was the plan. And we did what you wanted to do yesterday, we went shopping all day long. And this is what Dil wants to do tonight…and he specifically wanted you to come."

"Oh come on, Chuck, you have to admit that this is _inane_."

"Well, it's what he wants to do."

She crawled back into bed.

"_Angelica_."

She pulled the blanket over her head stubbornly. "I'm going back to sleep."

He yanked the blanket back roughly. She looked at him in surprise. "What is your _problem_?"

"I swear," he said angrily, "Sometimes you are so damn selfish. We all did what you wanted to do yesterday, now it's Dil's turn. Can't you just be a nice person every once in a while?"

She scoffed indignantly. "At least I'm not a pushover like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really want to go look for some stupid nonexistent aliens on the beach in the middle of the night?"

"No," he admitted, "But it's not my day to choose."

"Pushover," she reiterated.

"No," he corrected. "Compromising. There's a huge difference. But you wouldn't know anything about that, because you've never compromised a day in your life. You always have to get everything you want!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're just too sensitive," she chastised. "You blow everything out of proportion."

He stormed out of the bedroom. She followed him into the living room. Susie jumped up without hesitation. "Hey guys, guess what?" she squealed excitedly. "Phil and I moving in together!"

Phil grinned and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, we figured that if you two can do it, anyone can."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started talking at once but the room got eerily quiet as they all realized Chuck and Angelica were silently staring daggers at each other.

Phil's smile faded. "Something wrong?…"

"We're not moving in together anymore," said Angelica.

"Fine by me." replied Chuck.

"What?" said Susie, her voice faltering. "Why?"

"Because she's a selfish brat, just like she's always been."

"No, because he's a spineless pushover, just like he's always been."

Chuck just walked out the back door, the screen door slamming shut behind him. He disappeared into the humid night. Everyone glared at Angelica. She scowled and made her way back to bed.


	6. Preproposal

Angelica froze as a floorboard squeaked rather loudly beneath her socked foot. She paused, breath held in desperately. She really didn't want to wake anyone. She didn't want them to see her after the way she'd acted.

"Ang?"

Too late. She sighed and turned to face the couch, a sheepish look plastered on her face.

Chuck got up from his makeshift bed. "You ok, Babydoll?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "You're not mad?"

"I quit being mad a while ago." he said. "I've just been worried." He made his way over to her. "You haven't left the bedroom all day. We've all been worried."

"I guess I didn't want to face everybody…" She hesitated then finally met his eyes. "I _am_ kind of a brat…" she admitted in a whisper.

"It's ok, I _do_ take things too seriously sometimes…"

"I'm sorry." they both said.

She laughed but then covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh, I hope I didn't wake anyone."

He drew her close and kissed her forehead. "Want to go to bed, then?"

"Well, I was making my way to…I…um…oh, whatever! I have to pee!" she squealed. "I haven't been all day!"

He stifled a laugh. "Ok, go pee."

She nodded and walked away as fast as her bladder would allow. When she got back to the bedroom, Chuck was in bed, comfortably sprawled out. An impromptu dinner (turkey and Brie on wheat, potato chips and apple juice) was set up for her on the dresser. She smiled as she took a sip of the apple juice, which was delightfully cold, especially after she'd stayed in bed all day, subsisting only on a lukewarm bottle of water. She sighed and crawled into bed next to her boyfriend. "I really don't deserve you." She whispered against the back of his neck.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Her eyes flew open. "Oh, I thought you were asleep."

"Nope."

"It's true though," she said, feeling a little braver, a little more honest. "You're amazing. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" he asked.

"Why you love me." she said. "It doesn't make sense…I can be selfish, greedy, vain. I'm spoiled….I swear too much, drink too much, smoke too much…."

He lay there silently and let her barrage herself with criticism. When she was quiet, he turned to face her. "You done?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well." he said. He looked her in the eyes. "To be honest, you're sort of right. You _can _be all those things…But you can also be self_less_, I've seen it. You can be just, and sweet and loving and compassionate. I guess you can even be compromising…_occasionally_."

He kissed her face. "_You're_ the amazing one."

She sniffed and settled in against his chest, trying to discreetly wipe away her tears. "Love you." she said quietly.

"So, everything's ok now? We're good?"

She sighed. "Yeah…I'll play nice from now on, promise. Tomorrow, we'll go look for alien life forms or the loch ness monster or whatever the little freak wants to do."

"Actually, tomorrow's Kimi's day to choose. We're going to the beach at sunrise to do yoga and meditate and 'become one with Gaia' or something like that…"

"Sunrise? Um, I don't _think_ so…"

He gave her an incredulous look.

"I mean…that sounds great. Yeah, waking up at sunrise on vacation to do yoga. Awesome. I'm excited. No, really."

"Good. I already set the alarm for six."

She kissed his face and settled in against him for sleep.

"Eat your dinner, Babydoll."

"I can't," she said around a yawn, "I'm too sleepy…Thanks, though. You're so good to me." She sighed against his chest. "I still think I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true," she continued, yawning again. "You know it, everyone knows it." She said in a sleepy whisper, nodding off slowly.

"Angelica, have you ever thought about getting married?"

Angelica was suddenly wide-awake. "What? I—is this—are you?—"

"Calm down, I'm not asking _now_. I'm just saying, someday I _might _ask you…I mean, it's crossed my mind before…and I guess I just want to see what you think of it…Have you ever thought about it?"

"Well, yeah," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I have. I do love you, you know. I mean—I used to not believe in marriage, but I also didn't believe in love one time. I have thought about it…I guess marriage wouldn't be _that _bad…I mean…yeah…I could marry you, _maybe_…possibly…if we signed a prenup and split all the rights and responsibilities fifty-fifty and…"

"_Angelica_, it's a marriage, not a business negotiation!"

"Oh, you're right, you're right! Ok, so sometimes I'm not the most romantic person, sorry…"

"That's ok…I think I love your flaws most of all."

Angelica scoffed. "Oh, whatever you say, Carrot Top. I think I'll eat a little of that dinner, after all." She got out of bed and turned toward her meal, busying herself with the sandwich so he couldn't see her crying.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**sorry i havent updated. my boyfriend and i broke up and i havent felt much like writing love stories. this is the end of part 4. ive already started part 5 and will have it up as soon as possible. sorry again. adore you all. please continue to read and review.**


End file.
